Raph&Don Snapshots
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Set of different oneshots about Raph and Donnie. Raitings from PG-13 to NC-17. WARNING: turtlecest.


It's TMNT. And I don't own them. Never did. ^_^

**Title**: Raph&Don Snapshots

**Pairing**: Raph/Don (of course)

**Raiting**: from PG-13 up to NC-17

**Summary**: Oneshots from some of those stories I have in my mind, but probably will never write down. Oh and 'Kiss', 'Everything's real' and 'Heat' are from early version of 'All about instincts'. ^_^

**For you**: I hope You enjoy it. Any tips and comments are welcome. Thank You for reading! ^_^

* * *

**Craving**

It was interesting that Donatello – the smartest of them all, genius with a deep love for logic and reason – had that obsessive desire to hear he was loved. He craved for it, really.

And even if Raphael sometimes couldn't help calling it mushy, secretly he was pretty happy to comply. After all he always craved for telling Don just how much he loved him.

***

**Humble**

"Are you trying to look humble?" Donatello bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling. Or at least from laughing.

Raphael folded his arms.

"Why?" He rumbled. "Think I'm bad actor?"

"That was pretty lame acting, yes." Don nodded seriously and immediately lunged on his brother. "But you still look so hot it makes me burn."

After less than a minute Raphael decided he could live with being bad actor.

***

**With one word**

"And ya really think I'm gonna let ya top?" Raphael cocked eyebrow ridge at olive turtle. "Top _me_? Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because…" Donatello kept that soft smile on his face as he leaned forward so they were beak to beak. "Because I'm going to say _please_…"

Raphael could never figure out how Don did it, how he could break his resistance with one word or smile, make him do whatever genius wanted and like every moment of it.

This time was not an exception.

And again he couldn't even feel tiniest anger being so easily controlled.

***

**Kiss**

"You were kissing, dude." Mikey suddenly smiled. "And you liked it."

"I did not!" Donnie felt his cheeks blushed sharply.

Why it had to be Mikey to see him and Raph kissing in the dojo?!!

"Sure, Don." Youngest brother sat on chair looking at genius mockingly. "You closed your eyes, you shivered and you even moaned! Of course you didn't like it."

***

**Everything's real**

Everything happened so fast then, that Donatello failed to follow first seconds. He was suddenly free, dark green hand clenched on Leo's shoulder throwing him away from Mikey, then youngest of the clan sobbed in Don's hands and Raph got Leo pinned to floor. Then was the sedative to leader's arm and hothead obediently carrying him to his room and putting down on his bed. Whining Mikey listening to Don's instructions and surprisingly patient Raphael waiting near the door. Then Raph pushing Mikey away as the orange masked ninja tried to stop him from dragging Donnie to hothead's room. And then his own voice trying to calm Mikey down, Raph's grip on his wrist, his room's door shut behind them and heavy body shoving him into the mattress the next moment.

And that was when Donatello finally realized that everything was damn real and his brother was ready to fuck him. Till that moment he really thought that everything would end somehow or Raphael became himself again or something stop all this nonsense, but those hopes were only hopes.

Trembling he closed his eyes and braced himself for what was about to happen.

***

**Heat**

"Raphael!" Donatello did his best to sound indignant. "Stop that right now or…"

His threat was interrupted by low churr and it took him few moments to realize that it came from him. Wasn't a big surprise though especially when Raph was lavishing attention to his neck and those big hands… Well they were lavishing their attention to other parts of his body.

His heated up and shaking in anticipation body that is.

"Raph… Not here…" Don muttered, still trying to shove his brother away.

But Raphael didn't listen, he continued to push Donatello, hoisting him up on the table and moving himself between spread legs.

Legs that were spread for him eagerly.

Donatello thought about embarrassing situation of their brothers running into them having sex in the kitchen.

But then Raphael breached him and he stopped thinking.

***

**Spark****s**

"Mind if I go with you?" Don asked softly with his pleasant smile and those special sparks in dark brown eyes.

Raphael didn't like those sparks, really, he didn't. They made him insane, made him wanna grasp that damn sexy body, throw it on the floor and take right there and then, not paying attention if others would see and definitely not caring how they would react.

"Ermm… Sure." Raph muttered, averting his eyes and trying to keep his usual face's expression. "Take something warm, it's cold out there."

Seemed like no lone night walk tonight.

Smile grew wider as Donattelo turned away and walked to his room to get some cloth. And once again Raphael amazed at how those sparks could make him change his mind in no time and don't even regret about it.

***

**Stars **

Dark sky was sparkling with thousands of stars that looked down on two strange creatures lying in their shells on the roof and staring back at them.

Well at least one of those stared at them.

"We should do this more often…" Donatello sighed, warm smile curling his lips. "So beautiful…"

He wanted to point at one star, but suddenly there was a movement next to him and bulky figure hovered over him covering everything in front of his eyes. All Donnie could see now were two yellow orbs glimmering slightly in the darkness. Feeling shiver running thorough his body, genius suddenly decided that they were, in fact, not less fascinating than those stars.

"I think you've mistaken…" He muttered slowly. "Stars are above; you're looking in the wrong direction."

"Nah." Raphael leaned down a bit. "I see exactly what I want to see. In fact, it doesn't matter in what direction I look… Ya're the only thing I see."

***

**Watch and listen**** and…**

Raphael tilted his head aside a bit, staring at his brother with curious and strange impression in his eyes.

"What?" Don blinked slowly.

"Nothing." Raph smiled. "Just… I like watching ya."

Donnie smiled in return.

"And I like listening to you." He purred.

Genius leaned forward and pressed his cheek to brother's chest plastron, his hand slowly stroking it. Raphael hugged him tightly, placing his chin on top of Don's head.

They could sit like this forever.

Because besides watching and listening they really loved touching each other.

***

**Blackmail**

"Oh, shell!" Leo hissed rolling his eyes. "No, I give up… You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

Raph snorted loudly and turned his head away. Having chuckled softly, Donnie looked at desperate senior brother, who was obviously failing in making Raphael follow his orders, then walked to Raphael and pressed to his broad chest plastron.

"Raphie…" He murmured quietly. "If you do everything Leo says, I'll let you be as bad and naughty as you wish tonight."

Don smiled as his brother took deep breath in and those golden orbs fixed on him.

"And if I don't?" Raphael asked, raising eyebrow ridge.

"You know, I'm in the middle of a very interesting experiment right now." Donnie slowly stroked hothead's plastron. "Guess I can lock myself in the lab for the whole night. Maybe two."

Raph glared at him for some time.

"It's a blackmail, Donnie." He grunted finally.

"Well…" Genius nodded, suppressing his chuckle. "It is."

Rolling his eyes, Raph muttered something indistinct before turning to Leonardo.

"Fine, Fearless." He grunted. "I'll be in a minute."

***

**Different**

Raphael slowly raised his eyelids and deepest shiver run through Don's body. He saw it, experienced many times, but still couldn't get used to it. It was unbelievable moment, second of true uniqueness and genius's greatest treasure.

It was the moment of Raphael becoming different.

He was himself and yet he changed greatly. That was hard to describe, to find suitable words. Raph became soft in his hardness, passionate in his anger, silent in his loudness, gentle in his roughness; he was beautiful as much as creature like him could ever be. He was different for Donatello, only here and now, it was all only for Don's eyes, ears and hands, and genius perfectly knew that he'll lose it all in the moment he dares to share this secret with others.

But he also knew he would never do that.

It was a priceless gift and Donnie intended to keep it no matter what.

***

**Work this out**

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can work this out. You just neee…"

He couldn't finish as Raphael jumped forward, pressed him against the wall and grabbed his wrists not letting to get away. His eyes were narrowed and little grin was… well, a bit feral perhaps. Don couldn't really identify.

"So ya wanna know what's troubling me, huh?" Hothead chuckled darkly. "Well then…"

Don gulped. Perhaps he really should have stopped trying to find out what was wrong when Raph had told him to back off. And in the next moment genius suddenly thought that despite anything heat coming from hothead's body was nice and comforting. Although that weird behavior and piercing glance made him seriously nervous.

"I'll tell ya." Raphael growled lowly. "I wanna slam ya into that wall... and take ya so hard that you won't be able to stand during the next week and maybe longer. Wanna pierce you, breech you, make you moan and scream, wanna feel you clenching around me, wanna feel you from the inside… Wanna claim ya and make ya mine once and for all."

He leaned forward so his beak almost touched Don's as that one froze not even trying to move away.

"Now…" Raphael whispered staring directly into widened brown eyes. "Work this out, Donnie-boy."

***

**Tasty**

He pressed closer to Don – as close as it was possible - and brushed his lips over soft neck. Having flinched, Donatello sighed then moaned quietly as Raph's tongue darted out to lick olive green skin.

"Mmm… Tasty…" Raphael murmured. "Now I wonder how ya taste in… other places."

He licked his lips slowly.

"Let's find it out."

***

**Mine**

Raphael suddenly leaned back a bit and gazed at Don's face intently. There were hunger, lust, passion and something else in burning golden eyes, something that couldn't have been identified just yet. Donnie gulped involuntarily as hothead grinned slightly, rubbing brother's cheek.

"Mine." Larger turtle said with his voice thick. "You're mine now."

Donnie wanted to murmur something but Raph captured his lips in a hard deep kiss, the one that made his brain melt and his whole body shiver in delight and arousal. It felt like years had passed before they broke up, dizzy and gasping for air.

"Mine…" Hothead repeated in a shaky whisper.

And what made Don's heart skip few beats was that Raphael sounded as if he got now all he had ever dreamed about.

***

**Calm**** down**

"We need to follow them!" Raphael frowned. "We can't let them get away. Who knows when they strike again – we must finish them now!"

"Too dangerous." Leo shook his head. "We're going to need a plan."

"The hell with yer plan!" Raphael clenched his fists. "Ya're just…"

"Raph." Donatello put a hand on dark green shoulder. "Calm down."

Leonardo couldn't help rolling his eyes. Words 'calm down' for angry Raph were like red clad for a bull. But this time to leader's great surprise Raphael only muttered something muffled and turned away.

For few seconds Leo thought about just what kind of power Don had over Raph and why he had it in the first place, but then switched to more important problem they had right now.

And didn't really pay attention to the fact that Don's hand lay on Raph's shoulder longer than it was necessary and that fingers moved slightly caressing other's skin.

***

**That voice**

Donatello gasped when Raphael weighed down on his shell more, pressing him to the dojo ground. Fingers ghosted over his skin, touched olive thigh, rubbed it gently then moved up to grasp quivering tail and stroke it slowly making genius shiver and let out shaky breath.

Well one could say this time their personal training ended up not quite like it used to before.

"R-raph… what are y-you doing?.." Donnie managed to mumble as he was caressed in the places no one had ever touched before.

"Can't ya guess, smart guy?" Hothead huffed next to his ear slit.

He lightly pinched the tip of small tail. Jerking in surprise Donatello intended to wriggle out of other's hold, but Raphael's hand suddenly moved lower and rubbed sensitive skin between brother's legs, pretty close to little slip on his lower plastron. Donnie shuddered deeply as his brain suddenly lost ability to think coherently.

"Ra-a-aph…" That sounded more like a low trembling moan. "S-stop…"

Don's breath caught in his throat as fingers moved again and this time touched his entrance, pressing on it slightly.

"Keep calling my name in that voice and I don't promise I can hold myself, Donnie." This time lust in Raph's rough voice was obvious. "And hey…"

He leaned down to nip olive neck.

"Maybe I shouldn't after all."

***

Many days had gone since that night, but still all Don needed to do to get Raph going was to call his name in that voice.

***

**Jealousy**

"Ya don't realize?" Raphael raised eyebrow ridge. "Leo got carried away with ya."

"What?" Donnie's eyes widened.

Hothead chuckled.

"Why are ya so surprised?" He kissed the corner of brother's mouth. "Ya're so damn sexy…"

In a moment Donatello found himself sitting on the table edge with his legs spread and Raphael between them. Larger turtle churred and pressed their lower plastrons together, making his lover moan quietly. Having forgotten that the kitchen door was open, Don wrapped his legs around Raph's body crossing his ankles and leaned forward to kiss his brother, but dark green terrapin suddenly grasped his chin forcing to stop. He was frowning.

"I hate when he touches you more than it's necessary." Hothead said unexpectedly. "And I don't like when ya're together alone."

"Raph…" Donatello smiled as the realization slowly dawned on him. "Are you… jealous?"

"Ya bet I am." Raphael grunted. "Ya find it amusing?"

Continuing to smile, Donatello licked his lips teasingly, making Raph take a deep breath in.

"Not amusing…" Genius whispered. "Arousing is more suitable word."

But Raphael was still frowning.

"You're mine, Donnie." Red-clad ninja rumbled. "I'm not gonna share ya with anyone, ya hear? And I swear I'll shake all crap outta Leo if he dares to touch ya the way he shouldn't."

Donnie looked right into his eyes.

"Of course I'm yours, Raph." He said softly reaching brother's face and stroking his cheek gently. "You know I am. And you're the only one I want. Nothing going to change that. Don't frown…"

Well he knew what to add to completely erase that frown from Raph's face.

"_Your_ Donnie-boy likes when you're smiling."

***

**3 minutes**

"Mmmm…" Raphael gritted his teeth, groaning loudly. "Ya w-wanna… tear it off… umh… or what?.. I'm gon…na nee-e-ed it, actually…"

In a respond Don's fingers clenched on the base of hothead's shaft even tighter as he continued pump it harder and faster while sucking greedily on upper part and taking it as deep into his mouth as he could. Because of the size of brother's hard on he could never take it in fully, like he wanted, but that wasn't very frustrating as long as another part of his body was able to consume the full length of this delicious and thick cock. Just a thought about it made genius shudder deeply in arousal and he fastened his suctions, forcing more strained moans and gasps out of his mate.

It took only few more seconds before Raphael's body tensed sharply and he let out rumbling cry as his dick twitched inside warm mouth and released its load of creamy sticky cum right into the depth of Donnie's throat. He shivered and bucked his hips up slightly, struggling to breathe while his orgasm didn't seem to end, like it always happened when violet-clad terrapin gave him such amazing blowjob. Continuing to suck, Donnie emptied his brother till the last drop, then slowly released his flesh and leaned forward, pressing himself against Raph's plastron. He laid on him, listening to the heart beat and heavy breathing and rubbing his arms gently, until larger terrapin didn't regain some powers and opened his eyes.

"D-daaamn… Donnie…" It was all he managed to mutter.

Genius chuckled then leaned forward and nuzzled other's beak.

"You've got three minutes to recover, sugar." He purred giving Raphael quick kiss on the lips. "I'm not going to waste any time tonight."

Raphael stared at him for few seconds then closed his eyes again and churred quietly at the feeling of Don's hand slowly gliding down his plastron.

Shell, horny Don was a real blast!


End file.
